X Hunter
by uchiha28
Summary: Lihat saja, Aku akan menuntut balas apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada kami, dan aku akan menghukum mereka yang seharusnya kalian hukum. Aku Uzumaki Arashi, bersumpah akan mengembalikan nama baik kalian yang telah tercoreng dan akan aku adili semua yang terlibat didalamnya dengan caraku sendiri


**Sebelum-nya sorry jika para pembaca merasa cerita ini tidak baik, banyak kesalahan segi tulisan, kata-kata , ataupun kurang masuk akal, harap dimaklumi saja, saya bukan penulis yang sempurna, tulian ini adalah tulisan pertama saya, jadi bisa dibilang masih sangat hijau** **" Amatir"**

 **Yoosss…. Langsung aja kecerita**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

Disebuah ruangan yang begitu gelap yang minim akan pencahannya terlihat sosok manusia yang berdiri mematung menghadap kearah kejendela.

 ** _"_** ** _Lihat saja, Aku akan menuntut balas apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada kami, dan aku akan menghukum mereka yang seharusnya kalian hukum''_** ucap sosok tersebut dan saat sosok itu membuka kelopak kedua matanya terlihat kedua pasang bola matanya yang memancarkan warna biru seindah biru lautan.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku Uzumaki Arashi, bersumpah akan mengembalikan nama baik kalian yang telah tercoreng dan akan aku adili semua yang terlibat didalamnya dengan caraku sendiri._**

Lampu disco berkelip-kelip, alunan music yang menghentak-hentak membuat semua orang larut akan suasana party, ditambah lagi para ladies yang menari-menari dengan indahnya mengikuti setiap ritme music yang terdengar menambah suasana party menjadi meriah. Botol-botol bekas minuman berakhol berbagai merek berserakan dimeja maupun dilantai, dan jenis-jenis obat-obatan terlarang sudah mereka gunakan membuat mereka larut dalam buaian suasana party.

 _"_ _Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,,, hebat sekali kau Sasori, kau bisa lolos dari mereka. cara apa yang kau gunakan sehingga mereka membebaskan-mu,,,?"_ __tanya sesorang yang memiliki Surai pirang gondrong kepada sosok pemuda bersurai Merah Maroon.

 ** _'_** _'_ _Hee,,, kau itu terlalu meremehkan-ku Dai,,! Mereka itu gampang disuap, uang dan uang yang ada dipikiran mereka. kau harusnya juga tau-kan kalau ayah-ku merupakan orang yang berpengaruh disini, jadi itu sangat mudah bagi-ku'' Jawab_ sosok pemuda bersuarai merah maroon sambil bercumbu dengan ladies cantik yang sedang bermanja dengannya.

 _''_ _Ha,ha,ha,ha,,,ya.. ..! Kau itu memang suka memanfaatkan jabatan ayahmu, untuk menutupi bisnis gelap-mu,, ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,,, tapi itu keren Sas,,! Seharusya jika kau tertangkap Hukuman mati lah yang tepat untuk sesorang pemilik pabrik Narkoba seperti mu, tapi yaahhhh,, aku bersyukur yang memerintahan negara ini orang-orang yang mudah disuap, jadi kita bisa dengan leluasa untuk menjalankan bisnis gelap kita._ komentar sahabat pirangnya sambil menenggak habis minuman yang ada digelas miliknya.

 _''_ _Ha,ha,ha,ha,,, memang kenyatan Hukuman dinegara ini hanya tajam untuk kalangan bawah, tapi untuk kalangan atas mereka tumpul wa,ha,ha,ha,ha,,! semua sama saja, mau pimpinan-nya siapa, akan tetap sama, mereka akan tetap satu tujuan yaitu harta, sedikit kita beri harta mereka akan diam itu lah kenyatannya, wa,ha,ha,ha,ha,,,! Lampu hijau sudah dinyalakan kenapa kita abaikan,''_ timpal sasori lagi kapada sahabat pirangnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok pria berbadan tegap, memakai pakaian serba hitam, sedang mengintai mereka berdua, sosok tersebut tidak bisa dikenali, karena wajahnya yang ditutupi dengan masker hitam, kaca mata hitam dan juga mengenakan topi Baseball hitam yang dia kenakan membuat dirinya sangat sulit untuk diketahui rupa wajahnya. Kini sosok itu terlihat berjalan menuju kearah ruangan hotel yang mereka gunakan untuk party.

 _"_ _Heii,,Siapa kau ,,?"_ Tanya anak buah penjaga pintu ruangan yang curiga, membuat sosok itu berhenti sesaat dan menatap balik ke-lima bodyguard penjaga.

 _'_ _ **'**_ _ **BUKKKKKK,,,JDAAKKKKKKK,,,BRUUUUUKKKK,,,,DUAAAKKKK,,,,,BRRRAAAKKK...**_ _''_ dengan cepat sosok misterius itu menghabisi ke-lima menjaga membuat mereka langsung tak sadarkan.

 **Braaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk...!** dengan santai sosok pria misterius itu mendobrak pintu ruangan tempat party, sehingga orang-orang didekat pintu mengarahkan pandanganya kerah sosok pria misterius sesaat dan akhirnya kembali melakukan kegiatan masing-masing menikmati suasana party, menghiraukan sosok mistrius yang dengan santainya berjalan ketempat Sasori dan Daidara.

 _"_ _Heyyy,,, siapa kau ini, dan apa yang kamu lakukan disini ...?"_ tanya sasori kepada sosok mesterius yang yang berdiri didepan mereka berdua namun sosok itu engan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sasori.

 _"_ _kamu tuli ya, ngapain kamu disini, sana kamu per- Arrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh,,,,,,!"_ jerit Daidara kesaikatan, belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya malah dirinya dilempar sebuah pisau oleh sosok misterius itu hingga menancap dibahu kirinya.

 _kyaaaaaa...kyaaaaaaa...!_ teriakan empat ladies yang menemani sasori dan daidara yang ketakutan dan keluar ruangan, membuat ladies-ladies lain juga ikut keluar ruangan party. Sehinga party diruangan itu berhenti total, music disco tidak lagi terdengar dan lampu remang-remang kini menjadi terang. Pertanda ruangan yang awalnya tempat party kini sebentar lagi menjadi tempat pertarungan antara sosok pria misterius melawan para anak buah buah Sasori dan Daidara.

 **''** **Dor...Dor...Dor...!"**

 **"** **Dor..Dor…!"**

 **"** **Dor...Dor...Dor...!"**

Terdengar letusan-letusan tembakan senjata api yang sudah beberapa kali terdengar, adu tempak, adu pukul, dan suara raungan atapun jeritan sudah terdengar dari ruangan itu. Ruangan tempat party yang meriah kini menjadi tempat pembunuan. "keberuntungan memang sedang memihak sosok pria mistrius itu atau memang sudah direncanakan, karena semua anak buah milik Sasori dan Daidara sudah keadan mabuk berat sehingga dengan mudah sosok pria mistrius menghabisi semuanya. Hanya memperlukan waktu -+ 30 menit sosok misterius menghabisi semua anak buahnya milik sasori dan daidara. kini yang tersisa hanya sosok misterius dan Sasori sedangkan Daidara sudah melarikan diri meski Daidara sudah terluka cukup parah, terkena lemparan pisau dibahu kiri dan juga terkena tembakan pada lengan kanan-nya tetapi tetap saja bisa melarikan diri .

 _"_ _A-aku m-mohon, Ja-jangan bu-bunuh a-aku,"_ ucap sosori gugup dan ketakutan sambil melangkah mundur saat melihat Sosok misterius itu berjalan pelan kearahnya sambil menenteng tali tambang yang dia ambil ditas kecil yang diikat dipaha kirinya.

 _"_ _A-apa yang ka-kau mau, a-aku bisa berikan, u-uang atau ha-harta pasti aku be-berikan asal ja-jangan bu-bunuh a-aku"_ ucap Sosori yang ketakutan mencoba bernegosiasi akan tetapi sosok itu tak menganggapnya sama sekali masih melangkah mendekat kerah sasori.

 _"_ _j-jika kau me-membunuhku, ka-kau akan menjadi buronan, ka-kau ta-tau ayahku. Ayahku walikota disini jadi j-jika kau be-berani mem-bunuh anak-nya pasti ka-kau akan dihukum mati,"_ gertak sasori kepada sosok pria misterius itu dan benar saja, sosok misterius itu langsung berhenti tidak melangkah mendekati Sasori lagi. Membuat hati Sasori senang karena acamannya kali ini sepertinya berhasil itulah yang ada dipikiran sasori, saat melihat sosok misterius itu terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya.

 _"_ _Jika kau pergi dari sini, a-aku akan menganggap i-ni tak akan pernah terjadi, jadi ka-kau akan "AMAN"_ sambung sasori lagi berharap sosok didepannya meninggalkannya akan tetapi Sasori tidak tau kalau sebenarnya sosok yang ada didepannya malah menyeringai sangat sadis dibalik masker yang ia kenakan.

 _"_ _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… haakkk…aah…._ " rintih Sasori sambil meronta-ronta kesakitan, mencoba melepaskan sesuatu yang menjerat dilehernya.

 _Nikmat bukan,,,? merasakan bagaimana rasanya roh-mu akan meninggalkan ragamu,, ku,,ku,,ku,,ku,,ku,,ku,, aku bisa saja membantu-mu agar cepat dalam proses pemisahan roh dan ragamu, tapi itu kurang menarik aku lebih suka melihatmu tergantung seperti ini, dengan perlahan-lahan aku bisa melihat proses kematian-mu ,,Ku,ku,ku,,ku,,ku,,,,,,_ ucap sosok pria misterius itu saat melihat Sasori yang digantung,.

" _emmm,, 2 menit 47 detik peroses mu untuk menemui Kami-Sama,, pada hal aku berharap kau akan mencapai 3 menit atau lebih, haaaahhhh,,, tapi ya sudahlah,_ kometar atas kematian sasori yang tergantung didepannya, sambil melihat Stopwatch yang digenggam ditangan kirinya menunjukan waktu 2 menit 47 detik.

 _"_ _Kalian bisa lepas dari Hukuman jeruji Besi tetapi apa kalian bisa lepas dari hukumanku , bersenang–senang lah kalian sebelum Shinigami-mu akan Muncul dihadapan mu"_ ucap sosok Pria misterius kembali, sambil meletakan sebuah Kaset DVD yang berisikan tentang bukti kejahatan dari Sasori dan selembar kertas yang memiliki Gambar Dewi Jusitita/Iustitia (Dewi Keadilan).

 **** _"_ _Lebih baik aku segera pergi mungkin para police akan segera datang kemari"_ Pikir sosok misterius tersebut mulai melangkah keluar ruangan tempat penghakiman Sosori dan begundalnya dan benar saja baru keluar dari ruangan sudah terlihat lebih dari 15 polisi berlarian kerahnya.

 _''_ _Hoyyy,, berhenti ditempat,,,, Angkat ke-dua tangun mu dan jangan bergerak"._ teriak salah satu polisi tersebut sambil mengacungkan pistol-nya kearah sosok pria misterius yang berjarak 20m didepanya. sedangkan sosok pria misterius itu pun terlihat mengangkat ke-dua tangan-nya mengikuti instruksi dari polisi tetapi meski terlihat terpojok sosok misterius itu malah menyeringai dibalik maskernya.

 _"_ _Kalian selalu saja terlambat dan tidak cekatan"_ gumam sosok mesterius itu sangat pelan sampai-sampai dirinya saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

 ** _Drappp..drappp. Drappp..drapppp….._** dengan cepat sosok mistreius itu tiba-tiba kabur menjauh dari para polisi.

 **''** **Dor..!. Dor…! Dor…! Dor…!** sura senjata api diletuskan akan tetapi sosok itu dengan lihainya menghindari semua brondongan tembakan para polisi itu ..

 _''_ _Siallll..!_ ucap salah satu polisi yang langsung berlari mengajar sosok misterius itu diikuti para rekannya _._

 _''_ _Nejii-Nii kau cek keadaan ruangan, siapa tau dia memiliki rekan, dan rekannya masih ada didalam biar aku dan yang lain mengejar sosok misterius itu''_ ucap seorang Gadis yang menjadi anggota kepolisian satu satunya ditim itu.

 _''_ _Baik lah tapi hati-hati jangan sampai kau terluka'',_ kuatir Neji pada sosok Gadis Itu

 _"_ _hehhh,, kau meremehkan ku, aku ini lebih hebat dari mu Neji-Nii, dan kalian setengahnya ikut aku mengejar sosok itu''_ sambungnya lagi pada para polisi bawahan-nya.

 _"_ _Hati-hati,,Hinata jangan sampai terluka"_ batin sang kakak yang langsung masuk keruangan tempat pengeksekusian Akasuna Sasori bersama anak buahnya.

 **Deg,,**

Mata Neji dan para anggota polisi lain membulatkan karena sangat Shock melihat apa yang ada didepan mata mereka, hanya satu kata yang mewakili semua apa yang tersaji didepan-nya.

 **"** **SADIS"** itu lah kata yang tepat untuk mewakili semuanya. terlihat Anak sang Walikota, yang bernama Akasuna Sasori yang merupakan pembisnis muda, tewas tergantung didepannya dengan mata yang melotot dan lidah terjulur, sedangkan para anak buah-nya bergelempangan disana sini dangan keadaan yang sangat mengerikan, meski masih ada yang sekarat, tetapi jika terlambat ditangani pasti akan tewas juga.

 _''_ _Ambulance,, Cepat panggil Ambulance..!''_ teriak Neji kepada police bawahannya, agar segera menghubungi ambulance supaya, korban yang sekarat cepat mendapatkan pertolongan dan dirujuk kerumah sakit.

Sedangkan diatap Hotel, terlihat sosok pria misterius berdiri dengan santai menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya yang tertutup masker dan juga topi yang melekat dikepalanya.

 _''_ _Shisui, Itachi, Conan-Chan, Nagato, aku akan segera menyusul kalian setelah misi ini berakhir dan aku akan mengembaliakan nama baik kalian yang telah tercoreng karena para-bedebah itu._ gumam sosok pria misterus tersebut sambil mengadahkan kepala kelangit untuk melihat hamparan bintang-bintang yang bergemerlapan.

 _"_ _Brrrrrrraaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk,,,,,,,!'' Angat tanganmu kau sudah tak bisa lari lagi dan menyerahlah"_ ucap sosok perempuan bersurai indigo panjang yang diikat ala buntut kuda, sambil menodongkan senjata api kerah sosok pria misterius didepannya.

 _''_ _Hemmm,, baik lah, aku akan menyerah tapi-_ jeda sosok misterius itu sambil membalikan badannya ke-arah gadis bersurai indigo dan rekannya yang sedang menodongkan senjata api.

 _"_ _Tidak hari ini ,,"_ Sambungnya sosok pria misterius lagi sambil menjatuhkan diri dari atap hotel yang tinggi, membuat Gadis bersurai indigo itu berserta rekannya membulat kan matanya dan berlari kerah ketepi atap Hotel.

 ** _'_** ** _BRANNNGGG,,,,_** _SIAL_ _ **,"**_ Geream Gadis indigo sambil memukul besi penghalang pinggir hotel, saat melihat sosok buruannya lepas.

 _"_ _WoW,,, Dia keren sekali Hinata-Sama, seperti difilm-film Action saja"_ ucap sosok bawahan si gadis indigo itu terkagum melihat aksi buronan.

 _''_ _Kou,, Kenapa kau malah kagum saat dia kabur, dia itu boronan kita,'_ __tegur hinata pada bawahan-nya, padahal didalam hati kecilnya sedikit membenarkan apa yang diucapkan bawahan-nya itu. Sosok buronan-nya kali ini melarikan diri dengan cara yang menantang, dimana buronan-nya terjun bebas dari atap Hotel yang tinggi, hanya bermodalkan seutas tali yang terikat dibesi pinggir atap hotel dan terhubung dengan tubuhnya. Andai jarak dirinya dan sosok misterius itu dekat, pasti dirinya sempat meraih atau menembak tali yang digunakan melarikan diri itu, tapi sayangnya jaraknya lumayan jauh, jadi saat dirinya sampai dipingir atap hotel, sosok itu sudah mendarat dibawah. itu lah yang membuat gadis itu sedikit kagum, seperti pelarian-nya sudah diperhitungkan dari awal.

 _''_ _maaf kan saya, Hinata-Sama, atas apa yang saya ucapkan tadi"_ ucap bawahanya yang menyesal.

 _''_ _sudah lah, lebih baik kita ketempat Neji Nii saja''_ ucap Hinata sambil perjalan menuju kerah Kakak-nya.

Digang sepi dan juga terlihat sangat kumuh karena sampah-sampah yang berserakan disana-sini, bau busuk yang menyengat, membuat orang pasti enggan untuk sekedar untuk melewati, ditambah lagi beredar romor, yang mengakatan ditempat sekitar sini rawan sekali terjadi kekerasan oleh preman-preman, yang suka memalak ataupun bertidak asusila kepada para wanita, seperti halnya saat ini terlihat para geromolan preman itu yang sedang mendapatkan mangsanya. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat sangat rapi, rambut pirang klimis dan juga kaca mata bulat yang melekat dihidung mancungnya.

 ** _'_** _'_ _Am-ampuni'' sa-saya,,-_ Ucap sosok pemuda yang sedang ketakutan saat dikeremuni para gerombolan preman.

' _'_ _Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,,,,serahkan semua apa yang kau miliki, dompet, Smartphone, dan juga jam tanganmu itu'' kalau kau ingin selamat''_ hardik preman itu membuat sang pemuda langsung menyerahkan semua yang diminta oleh sosok didepannya.

 _''_ _Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,,,,anak baik,,,_ _ **puk,,puk,,puk,,,,**_ ucap preman didepannya saat mendapatkan semua apa yang diminta, sambil tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda itu yang bergetar ketakutan.

 ** _"_** ** _Buaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk….._** _aaaahhhhhhhhhh…..!_ _ **''**_ dengan tidak berprikemanusian sosok preman memukul wajah pemuda itu hingga terlempar dan menabrak tong sampah. padahal sosok pemuda itu sudah memberikan apa yang diminta, tetapi tetap saja diperlakukan kasar oleh segerombolan preman itu,

 _"_ _heyy, hey,, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ,,,?_ ucap seorang yang terdengar tiba-tiba dari belakang segerombolan preman, sehingga membuat para preman itu mengalihkan pandangan dan berbalik kerah asal sumber suara.

 **Deg**

Para grombolan preman itu membulatkan bola matanya, saat mengetahui sosok yang ada didepannya. Rasa shock kini tergantikan dengan seringaian mesum yang tercetak dipara wajah preman itu, saat mengetahui sosok yang memanggil mereka adalah seorang Gadis cantik bersuari Indigo yang diikat ala kuncir satu, kulit putih mulus dan bentuk tubuh yang berisi, membuat mata para preman semakin berbinar-binar ingin mendapatkan tubuh gadis cantik didepan mereka. Sosok Gadis itu adalah Hyuga Hinata yang merupakan polisi wanita tangguh dan kebanggan konoha.

 _"_ _Wah…wah… kelihatanya hari ini kita benar-benar sangat beruntung, Putri nan cantik seperti bidadari ini mendatangi kita, mimpi apa ya aku semalam"_ __ucap salah satu preman sambil berjalan keraha Hinata dan tak lupa seringai mesum yang tercetak diwajahnya.

 ** _Buaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk… Braaakkkkkk,,,_** _ahhhhhhhhhh,,,,,_ pekik sosok preman itu yang tidak menyangka mendapat tendangan keras dari sosok yang sangat cantik didepannya.

Ya, hinata merupakan gadis yang sangat cantik dan juga bodynya yang begitu sempurna, bahkan jika dia mengaku dirinya adalah seorang Modeling pasti semua orang langsung mempercayai-nya, akan tetapi sang Gadis Hyuga ini merupakan seorang atlit beladiri yang hebat dan selain itu gadis Hyuga ini merupakan gadis tomboy yang terkenal kegalak-nya. Berani menggoda gadis ini bearti siap-siap bonyok atau paling parahnya berakhir koma dirumah sakit. Itu lah kabar yang melekat di sosok gadis Hyuga ini tapi sayangnya para preman ini tak mengatahui-nya.

' ** _'_** ** _Ka-kau ,beraninya,,,-_** tuding sosok preman yang mendapat tendangan keras dipinggangnya **_"serang dia,,,"_** teriak nya pada anak buahnya.

Mendengar bos-nya menyuruh menyerang tanpa berpikir panjang para anak buahnya langsung berlari untuk menyerang gadis Hyuga yang ada didepannya, akan tetapi gadis hyuga itu ternyata dengan mudah menghindari semua pukulan ataupun tendangan para preman, meski dikeroyok habis-habisan tatap saja dia mampu mengimbangi bahkan terlihat beberapa kali para preman terlempar kesana kemari akibat mendapatkan tendangan ataupun pukulan dari sang Gadis Hyuga.

 ** _'_** _'_ _Kuhitung sampai 3 jika kalian tidak pergi dari sini aku bener-benar akan menghabisi kalian"_ hardik hinata pada kumpulan pereman yang sudah terkapar didepnnya dengan muka yang sudah lebam sana sini dan tak lupa dara yang mengalir dari hidung dan juga sudut bibir mereka.

 **(satu)** hitung hinata

 **(dua)** hitung hinata lagi

 ** _"_** ** _Tii,,,_** ucapan hinata terhenti Saat melihat kumpulan preman itu lari tanggang langgang meninggalkan Hinata.

 _''_ _Dasar preman payah''_ sambung hinata sambil berjalan kerah seorang pemuda, yang terduduk sambil meneringis kesakitan.

 _''_ _Hey kau., kau tidak pa-pa,,?''_ tanya hinata sambil berdiri didepan sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi terduduk dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan dan kepalanya menunduk sambil kedua tanganya memeggangi pipinya sebelah kanan.

 _"_ _Ehhh,, hanya sedit sakit, terimakasih telah menolongku emmmmm…?''_

 _"_ _Hyuga Hinata''_ potong hinata memberi taukan namanya.

 _"_ _Ah,, iya ,, te-terima kasih ba-banyak telah menolongku Hyuga-san, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Hyuga-san tidak menolong ku tadi "_ ucap sosok pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum menatap Hinata yang berdiri didepannya.

 _"_ _Siapa nama mu ,,?"_ tanya Hinata pada pemuda yang duduk didepannya.

 _"_ _Ah,, iya,, aku lupa belum memperkenalakan nama. aku Namikaze Naruto dan aku baru pindah kekota ini, sa-salam k-kenal hyuga-san"_ ucap sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang disisir kelimis, sambil memandang kearah Hinata dengan senyum lima jarinya .

 _"_ _Ya salam kenal juga namikaze-san. lebih baik anda cepat pergi dari tempat ini, disini banyak para preman jika tidak ingin mendapat masalah lagi seperti tadi. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu"_ ucap hinata memperingati pemuda culun didepannya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan sosok naruto.

 _"_ _Sekali lagi terima kasih Hyuga-San semoga kita bertemu lagi"_ teriak naruto pada hinata yang sudah mulai jauh.

 ** _Hyuga Hinata,,,_** ucapan naruto yang tiba tiba nada bicaranya berubah setelah sosok gadis Hyuga Itu mulai menjauh **"Menarik"** sambungnya lagi.

 **-To be Continue-**

 **Yossssss,,,,, Yossssss,,,,, selesai akhirnya,,,**

 **Jelek ya kan ,,,,? Ha..ha..ha..ha…ha….. sorry bro,,,, maklum lah Author baru.**

 **Author baru, butuh saran dan kritik untuk melanjutkan cerita ini Agar lebih OKE lagi.**


End file.
